Into the Arms of Your Nighmare
by Angela's Ashes
Summary: Cuz someone ased for it. Sequal to Superlative Attraction. Contains YAOI and very bd language.


Body

Hi again! It's me! cowers Please don't shoot me! Okay, since one nice person asked for this, they're gonna get it! I live to please the minority... Anyway, this was written in a peach schnapps induced haze... Well, not much of a haze... More... This was construed using the help of peach schnapps and lemonade desperately trying not to give the impression that she's an underage drinker. Yup, it's another song fic. Well, the first one was, so by rights, this one should be to. It's written in Yamato's POV, so (half) enjoy! The song I've used is Smoke by Natalie Imbruglia, and I like it a lot. 

Warning: Taito (I've not caught the wind of a homophobe yet...but I'm ready for them... brandishes katana and smiles vengefully), bad language, someone acting like they've gone completely insane (literally), and a lime scene (I can't write lemon! Honestly! Not to save my life!) There are the flashbacks too. And again, they're written in 3rd, past (what's a flashback if it's not written in past???) Don't like? Don't read! 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't sue me (Oding on the word don't here...), for I've no money left, because I've just been on a piercing spree. 

Into the Arms of Your Nightmare. 

By Angela's Ashes 

~My lullaby~ 

...Hee hee hee. Oh mercy. He won't expect this... God, it's hilarious! I can't believe my luck... I got it right... 

~Hung out to dry~ 

A tall man, of nearing middle age, sat as his new desk. Its beautiful japanned finish reflecting his forlorn face. The high-backed leather chair was comfortable enough. All in all, it was a very nice office. After all, he was Vice Principal, but the man thought this workspace was of a quality, even exceeding the Principal's himself. 

~What's up with that?~ 

...Of course, I've been careful.Yet I still have my duties to do... I can't hide out in my office all day. With him working here it's hard not be caught. The arrogant prick wouldn't notice me anyway... He doesn't care, see. He never did, and that's why I'm here... To make him care... Oh I'm laughing my arse off now. Tables have turned, _lover_... 

~It's over...~ 

A small knock came at the door. 

"Yes?" He replied softly. 

"I have some documents for you, sir..." A short lady of forty-five years, entered the office. She knew not to stay long; to state her business then leave. Any other conversation would be impolitely ignored. So was the way of the Vice Principal at Tiers Neo-Teaching Grammar school. 

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll see to them." He replied, not once looking up to regard his secretary. His eyes, once a poignant azure in colour, had now faded to more placid saxe-blue, and they remained turned to the desktop. 

"Sir, to remind you of the..." 

"I know. I have meetings with some of the new staff today. Thank you, Rachel, I remember." The woman so named couldn't tell whether the man was being sarcastic, rude, or was genuinely thanking her. It was so difficult, because his voice was so soft and unreadable. He never shouted or lost his temper, but that was not a requirement in the school anyway. 

"Yes, it's at..." 

"Three o'clock this afternoon, I _know_. You are dismissed Rachel." He said quickly, not giving the woman anytime to ask any more questions. With his final words, Rachel left, a distinctly chilly feeling running through her. 

"What did he say?" 

"Not much Amy. He was even more subdued today." 

"What an insensitive git!" The other receptionist said in fun. 

"Yeah. I heard he had problems with his last wife..." 

~Where are you dad?~ 

...I know my colleagues gossip about me, but I don't care. I don't listen to them anyway. They're not the focus of my attention right now... Three o'clock... I've got about four hours to get my smirk right. The same smirk I'll be using when I watch him have a heart-attack in front of me. I've got to try not to laugh... Too much... 

~Mom's lookin' sad...~ 

A short, fat balding man entered the light and airily coloured office. The only thing that darkened it considerably was the being sitting in the centre. 

"Good morning Yamato. Or may I call you Matt? It had both names on your application form..." 

"Yamato. Nobody calls me...the other one..." The blond haired man stifled a sob, as he played the depressing scene of that day over in his mind again. He'd done it countless times before, and it never got any easier to accept. 

"Okay. I'm here because a few of the other staff and myself are...worried about you." The fat male began wringing his hands out of nervousness. He didn't know the younger man very well, and didn't know how he'd react to the realisation that the other teachers had been talking about him. A head rose a little, eyes regarding the fidgety Principal from beneath blond bangs. 

"Why?" He asked in the gentle, yet anguished tone he always used. 

"Because you don't seem to be interacting. We were wondering if...there was something you were unhappy with. Either about the school...or about home..." The Principal squeaked out. He could feel himself rolling on his feet under the scrutiny of the VP. His eyes were shadowed, yet they still managed to intimidate and belittle. 

"There is nothing wrong. I appreciate your care and concern, but it is not needed. Unless you have any other business, thank you and good day, Robert." He replied, eyes and head slipping once again to regard the desk. The Principal stood still like he had just been dealt some rather shocking news. 

"Y-y-yes, well, um. I'll be seeing you, Yamato... Good day..." He said, slipping out of the office with a flushed face. 

~What's up with that?~ 

...Stupid fat bastard. Poking his ass in where it doesn't belong! He had the bloody nerve to speak to me like I'm one of his brats... How dare they discuss me, behind my back?! What is this?! Some kind of fucking zoo?! I do my duties, why should they bother me?! Nosy, interfering whores. I bet it's all my good-for-nothing secretary's fault. That snooty bitch. I should just tell them that I dated a guy, whom...whom I _loved_ for a few months, but it turns out he was only interested in my body. Ha. That would send them reeling. Only three hours left. ...Wonder if he's changed any? Why do I care? I don't... I stopped caring when he walked out of that damned kissaten, and haven't cared since. 

~It's dark in here~ 

Yamato got up from his desk and walked over to the full length window. It was masked by an attractive looking blind. Pressing a button to the side, the blind rolled up fully, revealing the scenery of campus. It looked like he was in a nature reserve, come to think of it. Fir trees and modern art fountains scattered the lush green grass. It was quiet outside. Everyone was in lessons anyway... Yamato squinted. Over the field, in the shade, he could pick out a lone figure. They were lying on the gentle slope, either thinking or sleeping. Yamato wondered who would be out at such a time. All students should be in lessons now... He turned away from the window, the blind reverting back to the half open, half closed status. A part of the young Vice Principal wanted to go out and see who it was, sitting alone, but its tiny exploration rally was ignored. 

A few hours later, the bell rang, signifying the end of the lunch hour. Yamato sat back down in his expensive swivel chair, the sound of the students pouring into the building filling his room. 

~Why, bleeding is breathing~ 

...Why the hell did I have to get the room nearest the major entrance? All of the little brats make so much fucking noise when they're coming in again. And which dickwad had the bright idea of having a hardwood floor?! God, there is absolutely no intelligence in this school. I don't give a damn about all the academic excellence awards, they're all thick as shit. ...Oh yes. It's almost time for my little meetings... And guess who's first on my list? ...Got it in one... 

~You're hiding~ 

The intercom on the desk crackled, and Rachel's voice came through. It wasn't too loud, and it made the secretary sound about one hundred years old. 

"Mr Ishida? Are you ready?" The young man reached over to the mouthpiece. 

"Yes, Rachel." He replied, unconsciously fiddling with his hair. 

"Okay. I'm sending Taichi Yag...Yug...Yaa..." Yamato chuckled quietly. 

"Yagami, Rachel." A smile evident in his usually pained, morose voice. 

"Oh. How did you know?" 

"I'll tell you later. Send him in." 

"Okay." And the voice cut. Yamato lowered his head to his arched fingertips. If he'd been successful, this would be the first time Taichi had seen him for ten years, and it would be very consternating. For the both of them. 

~Underneath the smoke in the room~ 

...Here we go. This is the best day of my life. I finally get to wipe the expression off of his smug prick face. I want to leave him looking blank for the next _week_ at least. Maybe, seeing me will bring back tons of heartache and emotional pain for him. That way he'll be closer to what I experienced... He'll never taste what I felt. I couldn't wish that upon anybody... Except him... But he never will, so there's no point. I'll just keep grinning on the inside. That sadistic grin I've always wanted to use, but had no cause to. Now I have a reason, and it's so _fucking_ good.... 

~Try, bleeding is believing~ 

Yamato braced himself as the door began to open. He resisted the inducement to glance up briefly at the man who had entered his office space, and kept his gaze on the black enamel. 

"Good afternoon sir." The man started. That was Yamato's cue. 

"Hello Taichi..." He said in a falsely pleasant voice. It was riddled with undertones of abhorrence and acrimony. To join his voice, Yamato lifted his head slowly, a sweetly sadistic smile curving his mouth. 

~I used to...~ 

...Sweet mother of god... I'll _never_ forget the look on his face... It was to _die_ for. First, it was a normal expression. Serious; formal meeting style. Perfect for the occasion. Then he squinted at me, like he was trying to place me... Then it snapped and his eyes almost fell out of his head! I _really_ wanted to laugh, but that would have ruined everything. He looked so scared; shocked... Confused... Disbelieving. He refuses to accept that I've caught up with him... You can't escape me now, Yagami. The game's up... 

~My mouth is dry~ 

"Y-y-y-y..." Taichi stuttered. 

"Yamato. Forgotten my name already? I thought I meant something to you, Taichi? How could you?" Yamato said, feigning sadness. 

"Of course I haven't forgotten you!" Taichi shouted in surprise. 

"Really? I would have expected you to have brushed me under the carpet after a month or two. You never had the longest attention span. Maybe that's why you 'got bored' of me." The blond said, all pretences dropping, and evident hate taking their place. 

"Oh no. This is... You....I....." Taichi mumbled, falling back against a wall, his head hurting, trying to absorb everything. It was an information overload. 

"What's the matter, baby? Cat your tongue? I envy it." Yamato sneered, as he fluidly crossed over to the shaking man, surrounding his body. 

"No.. No, I've...I-I-... I've gotta go!" Taichi breathed out, looking for an escape route. 

"_Not_. So fast, Taichi." The blond man slammed his arms down on either side of the slightly shorter guy. "I'm not finished with you yet. The fun's just begun, _lover_." He whispered maliciously into Taichi's ear. Coming to his senses, Taichi caught the viciously suggestive undertone to his words, and needed to make a run for it. With a swift blow to Yamato's stomach, he threw open the door and sprinted down the corridor. 

~Forgotten how to cry~ 

...That crafty little bitch! He'll get his. I'm faster than I used to be. I started working out to make myself feel better. I'm stronger now... I'll catch up with him.... Then he won't be so lucky. He'll get his.... 

~What's up with that?~ 

Yamato gathered his wits, and took off at high speed after the brunet. He flew down the corridor, not moving for anyone, his face contorted in rage. Everyone was staring, shouting and calling after them, but he snubbed it. He could see Taichi straight up ahead of him, and smiled. Despite being in a suit, he managed to tail the other man. In panic, Taichi flew out of the building and leapt down the marble stairs. He continued to run across the campus fields, his legs pumping for all they were worth, not easing or slowing. The only thought that registered was how close Yamato was to him. A breathy call came from very close behind him. 

"You can't escape me Taichi!" 

'But I'll have a damn good try!' He thought, not wanting to waste his energy on speaking. Suddenly he felt a contact on his back, and quicker than the thought could reach his brain, he was on the floor. 

~You're hurting me...~ 

...I did it. I caught up with the bastard, and to add insult to injury, I decked him. I decked him the way he'd decked me many times when we were kids. It feels... Satisfactory. Let's go the whole way, and make it feel worthwhile. 

~I'm running fast~ 

"Hmmm... Seems like I caught you, Leader-boy! Not as fit as you think you are, eh?" Yamato hissed in Taichi's ear. He stood, and helped the brown-haired man up. Keeping hold of Taichi's hands, he brought the dark-haired man closer to his body. "I've waited ten years to do this, Taichi..." He whispered gently, before punching him square on the jaw, sending Taichi back to the turf. 

"Yamato, no." He reasoned. The blond had an extremely vindictive look in his eyes, and Taichi didn't want to fall any more foul of that temper. 

"No what? No, don't do this? No, don't give you ten years worth of hurting? No, don't make you feel like shit?! No, _what_?!" Yamato shouted, his anger bubbling over, as he proceeded to smack the crap out of his former partner. It took Taichi a little while to realise that he was going to get the beating of his twenty-eight years, before it clicked for him to retaliate. He used his strength to roll Yamato over and began bestowing a few of his own punches. 

"You mother-fucker, Yamato!" He screamed, not bothering to restrain himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see other teachers approaching to stare. In classrooms, lessons were disrupted as adolescents began to flock to the windows to witness the scene of the two teachers fighting. 

"I'm your mother now, am I? Guess that makes what you did a lot worse then, _koi_." He spat. Taichi stopped for a second, staring in disbelief... Then he went berserk. 

~Can't hide the past~ 

...It's a comical scene really. The other staff are standing by, slack-jawed. If I wasn't so busy defending myself, I'd run up and close their mouths for them. They'd heard and seen everything so far. All of the obscenities, and had seen the whole fight. From my office to this playing field..... They now know about my "relationship" with this ass. Using my peripheral vision, I could see all of the brats in school pointing and staring. Oh well, gave them something to do. Fighting with him wasn't part of the plan, but it was a suitable substitute. Oh don't get me wrong... I wasn't planning on _raping_ him.... But if that's what it came to.... I just wanted him to scream, begging for mercy.... That's why I had a sharp knife in my desk draw.... I was going to cut his tongue off. If he couldn't tell me he loved me, then he won't tell anyone he loved them. I was going to cut hands off. If he couldn't ardently caress my cheek, he wouldn't do it at all. And then I was going to poke his eyes out. If he couldn't fall for me, he would fall for anyone again. And lastly, I was going to burst his eardrums. If he didn't want to listen to my whispered sweet nothings, then he wouldn't listen to anyone's. Call me a crazy bastard, I don't care. I guess I am. Taichi brought this upon himself. I totally blame him. 

~What's up with that?~ 

"Taichi, get OFF of me!" Yamato thundered. He drew back his legs and kicked his attacker off of himself, wiping some blood from his lip and nose on his shirt sleeve. Taichi sat up, and shook his head, then scowled at the blond man 

"What the hell are you doing here, you crazy son of a bitch?!" 

"I could ask you the same question!" Taichi slowly rose to his feet and stood in silence, staring at the other man as if would make him go away. Then without warning, he decked Yamato, straddling him, and pinning his arms to the grass. 

"I'm here to get _away_ from YOU. There becomes a flaw in the plan, when YOU FOLLOW ME!" He shouted in the blond VP's face. Yamato serenely closed his eyes, and gave a bitter smile of remembrance. 

"You know, this brings back so many memories... For me anyway..." He whispered, as his eyelids drew back, revealing the misty blue-grey irises, shimmering with unshed tears. His gaze locked on to Taichi's and he felt a warm drop of water fall onto his cheek. 

~You're pushing me...~ 

...He's crying. Aw, baby. I hurt you, did I? Good. I hope it felt like a big, fat kick in the balls. That's the trouble with you. You're weak. You try to act all macho and stuff, but you're really just a little boy, who's scared. Scared of commitment, maybe? I think there's an official term for that. It's called _jerk-off_, I believe. You happen to fall under the 'major' variety. I don't want to look at you any more. I turn my head away. Like I did at the kissaten... Hope it hits you _right down there_, because you sure as hell deserve it. 

~Why, bleeding is breathing~ 

Taichi hurriedly wiped his eyes with one hand, as he saw the drop of water on Yamato's pale flesh. The pain of Yamato turning his head again was too much. It was his silent rejection, and Taichi didn't want to see it again. He grabbed Yamato's head and held it steady between his hands. 

"What the...?!" Yamato began. 

"Listen to me... Yama-chan... The reason why I had to leave you, was because you were going too fast." 

"So it's all my fault now?!" 

"No. It's true, I used the wrong word, when I said 'bored'. I meant...." 

"Fed-up?! Irritated by?!" The blond interrupted. 

"Matt! Give me a chance to speak! I meant to say, smothered." Yamato rolled his eyes distastefully. 

"I'm no English teacher, but that sounds _nothing_ like the word 'bored'." 

"Well, whatever. But I did feel smothered. You were so ready to give me everything, and _anything_ I wanted from you. You were always there for me, doing all of those little things to show you care." The delicate blush stained the bridge of his nose, but he still wore a stubborn expression. 

"Maybe because I did care, you twat. Or did it escape your notice? You're that thick, it might just have done that!" Yamato said, his voice rising, as he felt the anger he'd kept under lock and key, stir deep within him again. Taichi sensed this and tried to mollify him before another fight started. 

"I know you cared. But the only other person who had ever given me that much attention so...unabashedly, so......I'm not good with words, you know that..." 

"I sure as hell do. You never managed to say the ones I wanted to hear..." He retorted quickly, turning his face heavenward to stop the salty drops of liquid from flowing from his eyes. Taichi smiled. 

"Damn that repartee of yours. It's always so fast. But seriously, no-one had ever done that for me, and I wasn't comfortable with it." He tilted the VP's head back down. 

"And you always said I was the emotionless one." Yamato gave a small, dejected smile, then frowned. "Tai, you're still sitting on me." 

"You don't think I know that?" He smiled, and laughed as Yamato began to try and push him off. 

"Go away Tai..." The fair-haired man said good-naturedly. 

~You're hiding~ 

...Don't ask me why I was being such a wuss.... I don't know. This idiot has just ruined everything I had planned. I can't bring myself to hurt him any more. It's his smile..... Like he's just eaten the sun, it's that bright... God, I hate him even more now! I think... I'm actually starting to...forgive him..... No way. Not after what that bastard put me through. He doesn't deserve forgiving. I hate him, I hate him... Just remember that.... But.... Do I hate him? I mean, he's apologising to me... I think.... Well, it sounds like the beginning of an apology..... But do I want to hear this? What's gonna happen if... I accept it? Will we fall back in love and let it end happily? Or would all that shit just happen over again? Oh, I'm so confused! Damn Taichi to HELL. 

~Underneath the smoke in the room~ 

"Go away? After all this trouble? I don't think so." The smile vanished and Taichi turned serious. "I _am_ sorry, Yama-chan. _Really_ sorry. What I put you through must have stung, and I hated myself afterwards for doing it to you. I cried for two days straight after seeing the expression on your face when I broke your heart." 

"Broke's not the word. _Obliterated_ is nearer to it." 

"Stop picking me apart. I'm trying to say sorry!" 

"You'll have to do better...." 

"Whatever you say Mr VP..." Taichi lowered his head to meet Yamato's lips, and kissed him briefly. Yamato was surprised at first, then settled back into it, the feelings that had lain buried for a decade, rearing their heads like evening flowers. 

~Try, bleeding is believing~ 

...Stop! Stop you dumbass! You're kissing him! You're kissing him! ...You're...kissing him? What? What's going on?! This is some cruel trick isn't it?! He's playing with my head! Oh crap! I've gotta stop this... But, I've missed it.... I've missed the soft, tickling feeling of his hair on my face. I've missed his warm breath washing over my cheeks as he exhales... I've missed closing my eyes out of sheer happiness... I don't want this to end, but I do.... Oh, that inconsiderate wanker! Now look what he's done! He's turned me sappy again! Ugh.... I can't take him messing with my brain any more. I'm going to ask him what he wants... 

~I used to...~ 

Taichi broke the little kiss, licking his lips to get as much of the taste of Yamato as he could. He then realised that a lot of the teaching body and auxiliary staff were standing watching them, as he heard a few murmurs Of bewilderment, astonishment, or disgust, he wasn't sure. 

"Yeah, I kissed him. Get over yourselves." He called without looking at them. Slowly, the whisperings subsided, and nosy teachers started to drift back to the building in dribs and drabs, leaving the youngest members of the teaching body to talk. 

~I used to...~ 

...Oh god.... Everything's changed now...... I'm feeling so empty. At least before this, I _had_ an emotion connected with him Albeit, an unpleasant one, but it was an emotion. Now there's nothing. I don't know what I feel.... I don't know _what to _feel... 

~Why, bleeding is breathing~ 

Blinking to clear the mist that clouded his vision, Yamato began to speak again. "Taichi, I....." A finger was placed to his lips, gently stroking them into silence. 

"Can we go back to your office to talk?" Taichi asked. Yamato nodded readily. That was exactly what he wanted to do. Taichi rolled off of Yamato and helped his delicate blond ex-lover up from the ground. Then he smiled. 

"How much did your shirt cost?" Yamato frowned at the sudden change of subject, as he tried to remember. 

"Forty-five English pounds. The suit was very expensive anyway..." Taichi erupted into laughter "What's so funny?" 

"You'll be needing a new one! This one's totally destroyed! It's got grass stains that will _never _come out!" Yamato began to chuckle along with his...friend? 

"Oh well. Come on. Let's go back to my office." 

~You're hiding~ 

...I'm glad we're going to talk now. Things need to be set straight. I can't cope with this any more. If I don't find out what he's thinking soon, I'll go out of my mind... What he's said today makes me want to re-evaluate things. Am I ready to take him back? I know that's thinking very...optimistically? But am I ready? I can't help being affectionate. It's who I am. I've come along way; one extreme to the other. I used to be a cold, antisocial gimp, but thanks to Taichi, I've become mellow and loving. How ironic that he should then turn against his own principles and cease to care.... 

~Underneath the smoke in the room~ 

Yamato closed the office door, and pressed the 'engaged' button. Outside, a little red light would turn on to show that he didn't want to be disturbed. He hardly ever used it, but now it would come in handy... Taichi settled back in the massive leather chair and placed his feet on the desk. 

"Nice place! Beats Head of Physical Education, boy that office _sucks_!" Yamato blushed. Taichi regarded him with a puzzled expression, until it clicked... "You pervert, you..." Then he laughed. 

"I didn't say anything!" Yamato tried to defend himself. 

"But you thought it, and you blushed! I can tell!" Taichi got up and crossed over to the embarrassed VP. "You're so pretty when you blush Yama-chan..." 

"Oh puh-lease. That's so cheesy, Taichi-chan!" 

"I know, but it works...." Taichi whispered as he pressed Yamato against the office wall, kissing him a little more thoroughly. 

~Try, bleeding is believing~ 

...Damn, that feels good... I didn't mean to let the 'Taichi-chan' slip... Okay, I still love him. Bite me. I don't know what he's playing at but it feels _great_... 

~I saw you crawling on the floor~ 

Yamato gasped as Taichi began to unbutton his soiled shirt. "Tai....Tai-chan. I thought we were going to talk...?" He breathed out, as his counterpart slid the white cotton off of his shoulders and began to place dainty, light kisses on his exposed skin. 

"Did I mention that I'm _notorious_ for telling...little fibs?" Taichi paused from his ministrations to smile at the object of his desire. Yamato laughed a little. 

"Very well, but we _do_ need to talk sometime...." He panted has Taichi's hands began to move lower..... 

~Why, bleeding is breathing~ 

...Oh Christ.... All I can say is that I'm so happy my room has blinds that could be closed fully, and that anyone who wished to talk to me paid attention to the 'engaged' light outside of my office. Otherwise...my situation could have been...very compromising.... 

~You're hiding~ 

Taichi looked down. He hated to wake the man sleeping beside him. Yamato looked so unsullied just lying beside him. Like the separation between them had never happened. That Yamato's pride was never tainted, and that Taichi's shoulders had never been burdened with guilt. Smiling down at his beautiful friend, Taichi brushed a few stray hairs from his slumbering lover's line of breathing. 

~Underneath the smoke in the room~ 

'Whoa. I've just made love to an angel... If nothing else, that must have scored me _big time_ points up in heaven...' Taichi thought. Despite the fresh, youthful feeling he was revelling in, there was a nagging pain in his mind, threatening to ruin the mood. 

'I'm getting a major déjà vu here... What if I end up hurting him again? I couldn't live with myself after that... I'm mean, I'm more mature now, but will he be willing to run the gauntlet of staying with me?' Taichi mused. Suddenly, the blond head resting on his bare chest stirred, and groggy eyes opened and focused on him. 

~ Try, bleeding is believing~ 

"Afternoon there! Had a good sleep?" Taichi asked cheerfully. 

"I suppose." Yamato yawned a little. "Right. Talking now." He croaked as he began to gather his clothes. 

"That would work..." The dark-haired seducer muttered as he tried to sort out which items of clothing belonged to him. When both men were fully dressed, Yamato gently sat back in his leather chair and looked at his lover with a great fondness. All of the angry feelings and thoughts had dissipated during the last hour or so. They were superseded by amorous ones. 

"I think I owe you a confession." Taichi began, his chocolate brown eyes staring blankly at his hands. 

"Okay..." Yamato said tenderly. Not the tone he used when speaking to his colleagues, but a tone he used when speaking with Taichi, prior to their split. 

~I saw you crawling to the door~ 

...I guess you could say I was happy. What I'd waited _so goddamn long_ to hear. And not just because he was having a wild orgasm, and it was the first thing that came into his head, but because he _meant_ it. 

~Why, bleeding is breathing~ 

"What?" The VP squeaked. 

"Are you deaf? Do you want me to say it again? _I. Love. YOU._" Yamato smiled, jumped up (ignoring the slight discomfort he felt in his rear), and threw himself at the brunet man, hugging him for all he was worth. 

"Oh Taichi! Thank you, thank you so much! I love you to. I hated you for breaking us apart, and I'm sorry. I'm glad you're back... I love you so much...." He babbled, his tongue slipping up in order to get the words out quick enough, tears streaming down his face. 

"Hey there baby, it's okay... You can cry all you want, just don't speak so fast- you'll end up biting your tongue off! Then where would I be?" The two grown guys laughed together. Never had Yamato been so happy. Just one thing remained on his mind.... 

~You're hiding~ 

"Taichi? Do you still have...it?" He sniffed. 

"Wha...._Oh_. Yes! Of course I do!" Taichi disentangled himself from Yamato's embrace, long enough that he could grab his fleece pullover and take out a small tarnished box. "That what you want?" Yamato could only nod. After all this time... Taichi had _kept_ this gift... And now... 

"Taichi? I've got something to ask you..." 

~Underneath the smoke in the room~ 

~Try, bleeding is believing~ 

*A few months later* 

...That was so amazing..... In one day, I managed to swing through depression, hate, emotionless, confusion and then last but not least, l'amour... So great was Taichi's hold over me, that I can't fail to love him when I see him. We spent so much time apart, when we should have been happy together, but I realise now that it couldn't be helped. I can't change it now, no matter how hard I wish. Anyway, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and wot.... We had a lot of trouble after that. The school was giving us a lot of grief about the fighting, and also they complained about our "attitudes" in the following weeks. Personally, I thought that the Principal just didn't like the idea of us being together, but I kept that to myself. I never cared for the job, and nor did Taichi, so we quit before he managed to give us the sack. We didn't give him the satisfaction of dismissing us. Then there was the actual marriage. We had to leave England, because the stupid laws didn't allow us to marry. I didn't want to go back to Japan- too many bad memories- so we decided to move to the USA. San Francisco. Really nice place. There, we finally got married. We just had to grab two random people to be our witnesses (thanks guys) and that was it. The language thing was problematic too. I'd never heard a wedding vow in English, so it twice as long to get through the ceremony bit, but we made it, and as I look at this beautiful wedding band, I realise that it was _damn_ worth it. 

~I saw you falling on the floor...~ 

And that's a wrap. God, I've writing this thing for about 7 hours now! And I haven't eaten! Sorry about the mushy ending too. I was feeling bad for splitting them up so horribly (and terribly) that I had to make it all better! I'm such a sap.... I'm gonna go get some food now.... Hope you enjoyed it! Review if it so pleases you... prissy curtsey And thanks for reading! 

~*Angela's Ashes*~ 

PS: How hard is it to write the part of someone who's slipped off of the tray? Answer? VERY. Sorry if Yamato's written badly I've not had much practice at writing homicidal loonies. I should do so more... Or not. Also, I think the last coulpe of pages were a whirlwindy, so I apologise for that too. 


End file.
